O Pântano de Manchac
by Isabella Sempere
Summary: Sam e Dean Winchester voltam à cidade de New Orleans, mas com destino específico o velho Pântano de Manchac. Famoso por suas histórias sobrenaturais, atrai turistas diariamente atrás de um pouco de mistério. Os guias locais adoram. Acompanhados na missão de descobrir o que houve com Jo, os Winchester têm ajuda de Grace Ville, antiga amiga de Bobby.
1. Capítulo 1

_Capítulo 1_

Café & Hospedaria Sempere e Filhos

Já passava das 22hr quando eles dois chegaram. Expressões cansadas e arrastando o corpo pela entrada do "Café & Hospedaria Sempere e Filhos" ou "Café da Grace", como eles costumavam dizer. Ergui os olhos e sorri pro meu café fumegante enquanto via aqueles corpos sujos entrando e acabando com a higiene do lugar.

\- Uau, dessa vez vocês se superaram. Por onde andaram, caçando no pântano? Cuidando de porcos?

\- Meu fígado ri da sua piada, Grace – retrucou Dean Winchester.

Sammy apenas franziu o cenho e distribuiu uma camada de lama pelo tapete principal, obrigada, Sammy!

\- Ok, garotos, o que os traz aqui? Espero que não sejam vampiros outra vez. Da última, tive um belo prejuízo com os que apareceram na cidade. Fuzilei os dois com um olhar incriminatório.

Sam estava na minha frente com aquela cor indefinida entre preto, cinza ou marrom e a cara suja de lama ou o quer que fosse aquilo, as roupas tesas, botas ainda molhadas e que continuavam a soltar meleca pelo meu tapete. "Relaxa, desta vez não são vampiros", ele olhou para Dean franzindo os lábios e levantando as sobrancelhas. Ok, que diabos vocês estão caçando E NÃO SE MOVA DEAN WINCHESTER! Dean me fuzilou desta vez "Olha, vai ser difícil! Hoje tá muito difícil! Sammy, vamos embora daqui, Baby ainda está toda suja, com certeza entrou lama até nos lugares mais difíceis, coitada da minha garota.

Revirei os olhos. Calado, Dean. Sempre com confusão pro meu lado, venham os dois p-e-l-o-c-a-n-t-o e não sujem mais, que trabalheira. Subam e se lavem, desçam aqui cheirosos e me expliquem essa parafernalha toda. Ufa!

 _Cerca de meia hora mais tarde..._

\- Grace, posso lavar para você...

\- É claro que pod que vão fazer, queridos. Andem, expliquem o que diabos estão fazendo aqui, pois não vieram ver este rosto bonito. Ergui as sobrancelhas encarando-os.

\- O Sam estava certo, não precisa se preocupar com vampiros, na verdade nós nem sabemos o que tem lá.

\- Lá. Onde?

\- Manchac. – Os dois se olharam, pareciam desconfortáveis.

\- Que diabos foram fazer no pântano? Não tem nada além de conversa pra turista gastar grana com o pessoal da região. Mais nada. Vocês são idiotas?

\- Ei, lady, vai com calma, você tá parecendo o Bobby só que com saias e pernas gos... – Dean foi invadido por uma crise de tosse repentina, fruto de uma cotovelada vinda do irmão. Droga, Grace! Não somos crianças.

\- Certo. Olha aqui, você nunca foi o mais equilibrado. Sam, o que está rolando?

\- Na verdade, é o que o Dean disse, não sabemos o que há em Manchac. Sabemos de toda a história sobre os turistas e a grana que circula em torno das bobagens que são ditas, mas há 3 meses estão ocorrendo mortes no pântano, e não acho que seja coincidência.

\- Quais mortes? Sou daqui e não soube de nada.

\- Grace, você mora em New Orleans, não em Manchac...

\- Moro a menos de uma hora de lá, estou quase na fronteira, estou quase na cozinha da Sra. Manchac, se quer saber. Fale-me sobre as mortes.

Bem, a primeira foi dada como acidente. Uma garota caiu do barco que a levava com outros três caras por uma incursão pelo pântano, dessas que você está pensando mesmo. Pelo que disseram à polícia, Alícia Queen, 21 anos, bateu a cabeça em um galho e caiu nas águas encardidas e nojentas daquele lugar, ela não emergiu, simplesmente caiu e sumiu. O guia afirma que as águas não passam de 2 metros, não acharam o corpo após três dias de buscas, desistiram, explicou Dean.

Houve também a segunda garota, Maria Laguerta, 21 anos, afirmou ter visto alguém pedir ajuda metros à frente do barco em que estava e fez o guia seguir suas coordenadas até que a própria se jogou na água para ajudar alguém que aparentemente só ela conseguia ver e ouvir. O guia disse que a garota sumiu de vista assim que se jogou. Também não a encontraram, contou Sam.

\- E a terceira? – os dois estavam calados.

\- A terceira é uma amiga nossa, a Jo, filha de Ellen Harvelle, são caçadoras. Ellen está em choque, nem conseguiu nos acompanhar. Bobby está cuidando dela.


	2. Capítulo 2

_Capítulo 2_

Grace Ville era uma antiga amiga de Bobby. Os dois se conheceram em uma das caçadas em que Bobby quase morreu, Grace era a vítima em questão. Havia um metamorfo pela cidade, pessoas estavam sumindo e a vítima da vez era a filha do dono de uma hospedaria muito interessante. O "Café & Hospedaria Sempere e Filhos" era ponto de encontro da cidade. Desde os mais jovens até os mais velhos iam até lá todos os dias e noites. Grace estava no turno da noite quando conheceu Daniel Cervantes, um cara bonito e que parecia ser muito legal. Toda noite ele ia até lá para vê-la e era incrível como mais ninguém na cidade parecia vê-lo pelas ruas. Bobby rastreou as mortes e chegou ao metamorfo, descobriu sua rotina e percebeu que ele usava peles diversas durante o dia e quando chegava a noite se tornava Daniel Cervantes, total desconhecido na cidade, mas que uma moça em uma hospedaria parecia conhecer bem.

Bobby tinha tudo armado, sentou-se no café e pediu um belo prato, iria esperar até que o metamorfo aparecesse. Estava com sua faca e balas de prata e iria acabar de vez com a festa daquele infeliz. Quando ele chegou, foi direto ao balcão e pediu um café, uma moça muito bonita e sorridente lhe trouxe seu pedido e deu um leve beijo em seus lábios. "Droga, o bastardo seduziu uma garota. Filho da mãe! Vou acabar de vez com isso..."

\- E então, por onde andou hoje? Perguntei por você para alguns clientes e nenhum parece lhe conhecer, cara misterioso você é.

\- Baby, fico trancado no escritório e só saio para fazer inspeções nos prédios antigos da cidade. Natural que não me conheçam, não ando por aí, a não ser para lhe ver.

\- Hum! Acho bom mesmo. Estou gastando meus melhores aventais por você, meu caro.

"O que ele quer com ela? Por que ainda não a matou? Vários dias nessa ladainha, será que ele..."

\- O que acha de sairmos nesse final de semana e você me mostrar a cidade? O que há de legal para se fazer por essas bandas?

\- Acho que posso pedir ao meu pai, sim. Vou lhe mostrar os festejos. New Orleans não para...

"Por favor, moça, mais um café, sim?" Bobby olhou para o homem ao seu lado e sorriu, ele ficou intrigado pela interrupção repentina da conversa com Grace e olhou para o cara que lhe encarava com um sorriso idiota. Podia comê-lo ali mesmo, vivo, fresco... "Aqui está."

\- Obrigada, moça. – Os olhos do metamorfo acompanharam os passos de Bobby Singer até sua mesa e quando ele sentou na cadeira, algo brilhante se entreviu nas suas roupas. "Um maldito caçador."

\- Grace, você poderia me emprestar uma faca?

\- Faca? Vai esfaquear alguém? – disse Grace entregando-lhe o objeto pontiagudo e rindo.

\- Agora venha cá, quero lhe mostrar algo - ela foi, intrigada, sem medo. – Ele sorriu para ela e passou uma das mãos em seu rosto carinhosamente, depois desceu até seu pescoço e a girou tão rápido que mal deu para perceber, encostou a faca na jugular – Bobby a essa altura percebeu o que estava prestes a acontecer – Ei, cara! Jogue suas armas no chão e dê o fora daqui agora ou a mato bem na sua frente. Não vai querer isso, vai?

\- Bobby cerrou seus olhos e jogou sua faca no chão, bufando contra todos os deuses, depois levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

\- Muito bem, qualquer movimento e ela morre.

Grace estava apavorada, porque Daniel estava fazendo aquilo? Quem era aquele homem?

\- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui, Daniel?

\- Calada!

\- "Calada!" – repetiu a moça - Quem você pensa que é seu abutre? – Daniel apertou mais a faca em seu pescoço o que fez deslizar um fiapo de sangue por sua pele.

\- Seja lá quem você for, mate esse filho da mãe agora! – Bobby ficou surpreso com a coragem ou loucura daquela mulher sob uma faca, ela é louca?

\- Calada, vadia! - Daniel puxou o cabelo de Grace com força e sua cabeça foi para trás ao som de seus gritos.

\- "Vadia!" – repetiu Grace, Bobby sinalizava para ela ficar quieta, mas não adiantava, ela estava revoltada, ele aproveitou para sacar sua arma e apontar para o metamorfo, mas ainda não atirou. Seguiu-se um movimento rápido do pisão que ela deu no pé do homem seguida de uma cabeçada em direção à de Daniel e ele cambaleou, Bobby deu dois tiros, um acertou seu olho esquerdo; o outro, seu peito. Grace ficou ferida por conta do seu golpe, a faca roçou mais forte em seu pescoço, mas nada que fosse matá-la.

\- Mas que diabos aconteceu aqui?

\- Matamos um metamorfo, foi o que houve. Estou surpreso com sua reação, qualquer um estaria morrendo de medo...

\- Eu o mataria se já não estivesse morto. Me chamou de vadia! Filho da mãe. – E cuspiu sobre o cadáver de Daniel Cervantes, ou seja lá quem ele era. Bobby franziu o cenho e olhou para ela balançando a cabeça, ainda surpreso. – Então, aceita uma dose de uísque, por conta da casa, claro... Como é mesmo seu nome?

\- Bobby Singer, madame. Dose dupla, por favor.

\- Okay, Bobby, posso chamar assim? Meu nome é Grace Ville, mas você já deve saber.

E os dois beberam juntos e também brigaram juntos muitas vezes depois. "Que gênio", dizia Bobby.

E foi assim que Grace Ville ajudou Bobby Singer a matar o metamorfo de New Orleans.


	3. Capítulo 3

_Capítulo 3_

Mystic Falls, terra de ninguém, 2010.

Já parou para pensar em como a Arte molda um homem? Na forma como ela pode nos fazer exprimir os desejos mais profundos e também os mais tenebrosos sentimentos? Olhei de relance cada uma das pinturas que resolvi desempacotar. Todas estavam intactas, todas de vários momentos diferentes e, alguns, semelhantes em minha longa jornada na Terra. Olhei pela janela e vi Mystic Falls, pensei nos planos que tinha para aquela cidadezinha e algumas pessoas em especial.

Elijah chegou cedo trazendo as boas novas sobre a espécie que mais me enoja: as bruxas. Mais uma vez elas estão conspirando e deixando seus fluidos por todos os lados.

\- Niklaus, soube de algo que possa lhe agradar e perturbar, também. – Ele disse isso admirando uma das pinturas, depois me olhou fixamente...

\- O que seus honrados ouvidos andaram escutando, caro irmão?

\- Temo que o momento não esteja aberto à brincadeiras. – Elijah semicerrou seus olhos e suspirou – Temos um problema com as bruxas de New Orleans, acredito que saiba de quais bruxas estou falando...

\- Sei, mas não me importo com elas, que explodam. Pagaria para serem todas mortas afogadas no próprio sangue imundo.

\- Niklaus, existe uma bruxa com interesses digamos que excêntricos e creio que todos nós devíamos desviar nossos ouvidos ao que estão dizendo sobre ela. É New Orleans, você conhece aquele lugar melhor que ninguém.

\- Apelando para as lembranças, irmão? O que lhe contaram, diga de uma vez e pare de me perturbar, estava admirando esta magnífica cidade sem graça antes de você me atrapalhar.

Elijah soltou um suspiro, colocou as duas mãos dentro dos bolsos da sua calça de tecido fino e totalmente desamassada. Ele olhou mais uma vez para os quadros e depois para mim com um olhar preocupado. "Temo que o jovem Marcellus estará com problemas em breve... E nós também."

Hesitei. Ele havia mesmo dito Marcellus?

\- Do que diabos está falando, Elijah, anda tendo delírios? O que lhe contaram?

\- Nicklaus, procurei investigar e tudo indica ser razoavelmente verdade. Existe uma bruxa com planos que envolve a nós e a Marcellus. Ela quer destruí-lo e, caso consiga, virá atrás de nós logo depois, ela sabe sobre as linhagens. Será a bruxa mais poderosa que já existiu assim que completar seu plano inicial. Perigosa até mesmo para nós lembre-se de como fomos criados.

\- Acha mesmo que uma bruxa irá destruir Klaus Mikaelson? Eu sou o Rei, eu sou um Original! Você me faz rir, irmão.

\- Sua fé exagerada lhe cega. Já conversei com Rebekah, ela concorda em irmos até lá.

\- Ir a New Orleans?! Está louco? Não vamos lá há mais de um século. Marcel deve estar cuidando bem da cidade e você se preocupando à toa. Não irei embarcar num devaneio desses.

Elijah foi em direção a saída do salão e parou no portal, "Clair de Montjuic."

\- O que? – perguntei sem saber se ouvi direito

\- Clair de Montjuic. Vejo que lembra-se dela.

\- Ela ainda está viva? Impossível.

\- Ela é uma bruxa, irmão, e com certeza não tem mais nove anos. – E foi embora me deixando ali no meio do salão cercado de quadros de gerações diferentes e um borrão de nove anos tomando minha mente.

Encontrei os dois, Elijah e Rebekah na sala de visitas cochichando entre si, "Quero que contem tudo o que sabem agora", era claramente uma ordem, eu estava perturbado com aquela ideia na mente.

Elijah se pronunciou primeiro, "Clair deseja ser mais que uma líder, ela quer ser a bruxa mais poderosa que já existiu. Sabemos que sua família tem sangue antigo e ela também sabe. As bruxas em New Orleans são obrigadas a seguirem regras e restrições as quais são impostas por Marcellus, você provavelmente irá se orgulhar."

"Pule para o mais importante, Elijah" - Rebekah não parecia à vontade ouvindo aquele nome outra vez, Marcellus...

"O mais importante na história é que aparentemente ela está organizando uma série de rituais dos quais retirará força e poder suficientes para conseguir o que deseja. Marcellus não sabe de nada, ainda. Minha fonte disse que Clair planeja destruir todos os vampiros dele e deixá-lo como troféu pendurado na entrada da cidade, algo assim."

"Marcellus sabe se defender, ele aprendeu o que deveria fazer com a cidade quando a deixei. Ainda não vejo mais do que ameaças normais de bruxas a vampiros e blá, blá, blá. Clair de Montjuic provavelmente sequer lembra de nós. Ela irá se meter com o chefe local dos vampiros e irá voltar para casa em pedaços, fim da história. E eu ainda dou ouvidos a vocês dois." Sorri e me retirei daquele ambiente infectado por bobagens e distrações.

\- Clair conseguiu o grimório de nossa querida mãe, Klaus. – Me virei para encarar os dois – Acredito que ela sabe exatamente quem somos e onde nos achar logo após acabar com Marcel e libertar suas irmãs da coleira dele.

\- Do que está falando, Rebekah? Quem além de nós conseguiria achá-lo? E caso seja mesmo verdade, irei lá pessoalmente para arrancar as unhas e a cabeça dessa garotinha e acabarei com sua brincadeira de boneca. Estão mesmo com medo? Ela não conseguiria nos machucar nem se tentasse um milhão de anos.

\- Nicklaus! Escute o que estamos lhe dizendo: ela está com o grimório de nossa mãe, a bruxa que nos criou e nos fez ser o que somos. Esses monstros abomináveis e imortais que apenas ela e Mikael sabiam como destruir e está tudo ali naquele maldito livro! VOCÊ NÃO CONSEGUE ENTENDER? Elijah, faça-o cair em si ou iremos todos cair em desgraça por causa da teimosia e do ego inflamado do nosso irmão mais velho.

Acredito que passei as últimas horas pensando no grimório e em como ele fora parar nas mãos de Clair. O que ela pretende realmente? E Marcel como será que está... New Orleans. Preciso voltar lá, mas sem Marcel saber, ainda não quero este encontro.

\- Ok, estão preparados para a excursão? Vamos matar umas bruxas, descobrir o que estão tramando e matar o resto. Depois podemos voltar para Mystic Falls e nos concentrar nos problemas daqui. – Rebekah e Elijah me encararam entre surpresos e aliviados, eles realmente pareciam se importar com essa bruxa, eu apenas queria tirar minha curiosidade e confirmar que ninguém saísse falando que pode destruir um Original. No máximo em 48h estaríamos de volta.


	4. Capítulo 4

_Capítulo 4_

Sam e eu estávamos desta vez à procura de uma bruxa que Grace nos ajudou a descobrir. Ela provavelmente está ligada ao sumiço das garotas no Pântano Manchac já que todas são ligadas entre si. Era um dia de festejos no Bairro Francês e mesmo durante a tarde as comemorações não paravam, apenas cresceram mais com a aproximação da noite. Ela tinha uma loja de ervas por ali, naquela mesma rua onde estávamos, quase podia sentir o fedor de bruxa, ah como odeio lidar com essas coisas.

"Dean, ali."

Sammy apontava em direção à porta da loja que observávamos há duas horas. Ela saiu olhando para os lados e trancando rapidamente a fechadura. A seguimos por alguns metros quando ela pareceu encontrar um conhecido, talvez outro bruxo, mas segundos depois ela pareceu perturbada. Os dois foram juntos, ele segurando-a pelo braço, até um beco, não entraram. Houve trocas de palavras e as feições da moça ficaram muito tensas, ela parecia realmente estar com medo, mas não nos metemos. O homem foi embora, ele era alto, magro e tinha um rosto jovem, sorriu para o grupo que dançava pela rua em frente, atravessou e sumiu. A bruxa seguiu em frente e de alguma forma sumiu de nossas vistas.

"Dean, ela sumiu."

"Vamos atrás dela..."

Chegamos ao próximo beco quando avistamos um corpo jogado ao chão, Sam chegou primeiro e olhou para mim fazendo um sinal negativo com a cabeça, "Está morta"

\- Como assim morta? Quem fez isso... Marcas.

\- São marcas de vampiro e ele não fez questão de ser gentil, olhe o rosto como está marcado de hematomas.

"Ela sumiu por instantes e a encontramos desse jeito? Que diabos... Agora além delas temos vampiros, a caça parece que será das grandes."

"Dean, precisamos avisar Grace, talvez ela conheça outra pessoa para nos ajudar. O tempo está correndo."

"Claro."

Chegamos ao café quando Grace estava servindo drinks a dois clientes e entregando chaves a outro. Estava tensa e nos olhou lançando perguntas sem falar nada. Sentamos na ponta do balcão e ela veio em nossa direção, parou e perguntou baixo – Como foi?

\- Ela está morta, Grace. – respondi

\- Mataram a garota? – Grace parecia surpresa

\- Não fomos nós, foi algum... vampiro – Sam disse a última palavra mais baixo, Grace esbugalhou os olhos e nos olhou esperando que continuássemos.

\- Ela simplesmente sumiu no meio da multidão e quando a encontramos minutos depois estava marcada por dentes e hematomas no rosto. – Eu também não sabia como acontecera tão rápido.

\- É, mas antes disso ela encontrou com alguém na rua e não pareceu muito feliz ao vê-lo. Parecia assustada, logo depois sumiu.

\- Vocês dois vão fazer o que agora?

\- Bem, achamos que você poderia conseguir outro nome. – Disse.

\- Ah, claro, vou pegar minha catálogo de bruxas em potencial. O-que-vão-fazer?

A porta de entrada se abriu causando barulho, um homem loiro e alto entrou sorrindo, correu os olhos pelo lugar e veio em nossa direção. Ele parecia nos conhecer, olhei para Grace, mas ela não demonstrou saber quem era.

\- Temo que estejam falando sobre mim e uma jovem que encontrei mais cedo. – Ficamos nos encarando por segundos sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo, então Sam pigarreou.

\- Acho que está nos confundindo, senhor.

\- Oh claro que não, vi vocês dois seguindo a pobre garota, desculpem se precisei adiantar minha conversa com ela. Uma dose de bourbun, por favor, querida.

Grace se adiantou em servi-lo e eu observei seu sorriso seguro diante de nós. Ele estendeu a mão e se apresentou, "Sou Nicklaus Mikaelson, creio que não me conheçam."

Sam apertou sua mão e se apresentou, eu fiz o mesmo, "Dean Winchester"

Ele sentou ao nosso lado e ainda sorrindo bebericou a bebida que Grace havia trazido. Tinha um ar presunçoso, parecia saber mais do que dizia.

"Desculpe invadir assim seu estabelecimento, creio que não tenho muito tempo a perder com honrarias, mas apresentações são sempre bem-vidas, não é mesmo?"

\- Não entendo do que está falando, senhor. – Sam disfarçou o desconforto.

\- Okay, sei que são caçadores, sei que estão atrás de uma garota em especial, sei que queriam arrancar informações daquela bruxa.

\- E você é um caçador também? – Quis saber.

\- Digamos que na situação atual, sim. Preciso encontrar uma bruxa, vocês talvez me ajudem e eu os ajude também. Ambos temos interesses em comum.

\- E quais seriam os seus, Nicklaus?

\- Ora, Dean, pode me chamar de Klaus. Creio que nunca ouviram falar de mim, é uma pena. Bem, meu interesse se resume em destruir a bruxa que está por trás do sumiço da amiga de vocês. Pelo que vejo ainda não sabem bem o que está acontecendo, não é mesmo?

Grace saiu para atender uma mesa, mas não tirava os olhos de nós. Klaus era um homem seguro, ao menos aparentava isso muito bem. Como diabos eu poderia trabalhar com alguém que nem conheço? Por outro lado, temos o mesmo interesse, encontrar e destruir a bruxa responsável pelas mortes de garotas inocentes, além de estar com Jô.

\- A bruxa que estão atrás chama-se Clair de Montjuic. Nós temos uma história e quero acabar com ela o mais rápido possível.

\- Você está sozinho? – Sam parecia interessado agora, quem era aquele homem, afinal?

\- Sou eu e meus dois irmãos, estamos hospedados no Hotel Palácio da Meia-Noite, fica próximo à Praça Central, a amiga de vocês deve saber guiá-los. Espero os dois hoje às 19h, a propósito, irei servir um jantar para poder conversar sobre os detalhes da nossa missão, se assim puder chamar. Elijah e Rebekah irão gostar de receber visita.

\- Estaremos lá. – Respondi prontamente.

\- Irei avisar na recepção. - Klaus deixou uma nota sobre o balcão e apertou novamente nossas mãos, foi embora.

\- Quem é esse cara, afinal? Vou ligar para o Bobby. Não gostei nada dele, muito seguro de si, viu aquele sorrisinho?

\- Grace, ele só estava sendo gentil.

\- Sammy, ele tem interesses próprios, quero saber como nos ouviu.

\- Sem falar que ele também viu a gente naquela rua, mas não veio falar.

\- Ele sabe que somos caçadores. Não é um vampiro, afinal não iria vir falar conosco.

\- Um vampiro? Que diabos está pensando? Não mesmo. Talvez seja um bruxo querendo vingança. – Um vampiro nunca ofereceria ajuda a caçadores, isso é óbvio. Seria como Cass ajudando um demônio. – Sam me olhou sugestivamente.

\- Não custa nada fazer uns testes. – Sam estava mesmo decidido a saber mais sobre Klaus Mikaelson fosse ele quem fosse.


	5. Capítulo 5

_Capítulo 5_

\- Vocês vão mesmo até lá? Vão encontrar um cara sinistro do qual nada sabem? Sem falar no tom pedante que ele tem.

\- Grace, relaxa. A gente sabe o que tá fazendo. – Bobagem, Dean estava desconfiado. Não acreditava assim tão facilmente em parcerias. Klaus Mikaelson parecia saber mais do que eles próprios sobre o sumiço de Jo, sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Chegaram faltando 5 minutos para o horário marcado. Se apresentaram na recepção e pegaram o elevador. Quarto 127. Sam tocou a campanhia, ouviu passos e logo em seguida uma garota bonita e bem vestida abriu a porta convidando-os a entrar. Na verdade não era bem um quarto, mas sim, um apartamento inteiro. Dean soltou um assobio "Ele tem grana".

Klaus apareceu com uma taça de vinho branco em uma das mãos e com o outro braço esticado como se quisesse abraça-los. Só parecia.

\- Sejam bem vindos. Estávamos esperando por vocês já à mesa. Sigam-me.

Foram em direção a uma sala ampla iluminada por um lustre com mil lâmpadas, talvez. À mesa estavam um homem de terno muito bem passado e uma garota loira com lábios fartos e um vestido cobrindo perfeitamente o corpo. Dean a percebeu logo. Ela também não deixou por menos. Mirou os garotos com um sorriso maroto.

\- Vocês devem ser os irmãos caçadores...

\- Os Winchester, Rebekah. – Klaus respondeu prontamente.

\- Sejam bem vindos. Espero que meu irmão não tenha falado muitas besteiras acerca de nós. Sou Elijah.

Klaus apontou as cadeiras e fez sinal para que todos sentassem. Ele estava na ponta, como chefe da casa. Rebekah e Elijah às suas direita e esquerda. Sam e Dean sentaram-se de frente. A mesma garota que recebeu eles trouxe uma garrafa de vinho e serviu a todos, exceto Klaus que ainda bebia seu vinho branco.

O jantar seguiu-se calmo, comentários sobre da cidade, as pessoas que ali moravam e, após todos terminarem, Klaus voltou ao assunto da tarde.

\- Bem, passadas as frivolidades e apresentações... Vamos ao que interessa. Os nossos novos amigos não nos conhecem, irmãos. Também não sabem com o que estão lidando.

\- Bruxas. Sabemos, sim.

\- Sim, bruxas, mas você saberia dizer o que elas querem? Por que usam garotas de 21 anos?

\- Provavelmente algum tipo de culto, sacrifício... Sammy imaginou Jo como oferenda.

\- Exatamente.

\- Sabemos que somem no Pântano Manchac, todas viram alguém e acabaram na água antes de sumir.

\- Irmão, deixe-me perguntar algo para nossos convidados. – Elijah olhou para Klaus e assentiu sorrindo sem mostrar seus dentes – O que fazem de suas vidas? Sabem o que somos?

\- Somos caçadores, seu irmão já disse. Imagino que sejam bruxos a procura de vingança.

\- Sam, certo? Não somos bruxos, somos vampiros. – Elijah dizia isso com muita calma.

\- Mais especificadamente os Originais. – Gabou-se Rebekah.

Os garotos se olharam sérios. Pensaram em formas de matar todos e sair vivos dali. Dean segurou firme sua taça.

\- Opa, opa! Nada de tensão. Vejam, não podem nos matar mesmo que arranquem nossas cabeças.

\- Arrancar nossas cabeças? O primeiro que tentar tocar em mim vira peso morto – falou Rebekah olhando para todos na mesa.

\- Relaxem... – Elijah tentava manter a solenidade do jantar. Olhou para Dean e Sam e repetiu, "Relaxem". Os dois subitamente ficaram calmos, na verdade não conseguiam não estar.

\- Ótimo, fomos hipnotizados – ironizou Sam.

\- Garotos, vamos esclarecer alguns pontos importantes para nossa parceria seguir em paz e atender os objetivos de todos: eu e meus irmãos somos chamados de os vampiros Originais, o que significa que fomos os primeiros da Terra e não podemos ser mortos. Então podem parar de pensar em maneiras de arrancar nossas cabeças. Outra coisa: temos o mesmo interesse.

\- A bruxa que procuram chama Clair Montjuic. Ela é uma velha conhecida nossa – Klaus torceu o nariz ao que Elijah falava- parece que cresceu e ficou gananciosa. Quer tomar New Orleans, que imagino que vocês saibam, é infestada de famílias ancestrais de bruxas. Hoje a cidade vive sob o domínio de outro velho conhecido de nossa família, Marcellus Gerard. Por enquanto vamos mantê-lo fora da festa.

\- Podem falar! – Klaus ia servindo mais vinho quando Dean reagiu "Preciso de algo mais forte". – Traga uísque, querida. O melhor que você achar.

\- Ok, vocês são os fodões. Para quê precisam de nós?

\- Não podemos fazer tudo sozinhos. O pântano é protegido por magia contra vampiros. As bruxas protegeram alguns lugares em New Orleans e Manchac contra Marcell e qualquer outro vampiro que aparecesse. Inclusive nós. – Rebekah parecia não ter paciência para explicar.

\- Bem, o trato é o seguinte...

Alguém bateu à porta, mas não deram atenção, quando a garota bonita foi atender, acabou voando em direção ao tapete da sala.

\- Atrapalho alguma coisa? – Era um homem de roupas pretas e sorriso cínico nos lábios. Tinha cabelos longos e olhos azuis.

\- O que faz aqui Salvatore?

\- Rebekah, querida, ainda está chateada comigo? - Damon balançou a garrafa de bourbun que trazia consigo enquanto caminhava em direção à mesa.

\- O que veio fazer aqui? – dessa vez era Klaus quem perguntava suspirando impaciente.

\- Calma, não vão me convidar para beber também? E quem são os garotos? Novas iscas ou fazem parte do jantar?

\- O quê? – Dean não gostou nada de ouvir aquilo, pensou em sacar sua arma sob a calça, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Ainda era o efeito da hipnose. - Maldição.

Damon sorriu para ele e fechou os olhos ao mesmo tempo, ao abrir, foi-se sentar em uma das cadeiras e pegou um dos copos, serviu-se do uísque recém chegado.

\- Uh, parece que o clima esquentou. Podemos continuar a reunião?


	6. Capítulo 6

_Capítulo 6_

\- Abriram a porteira para a ralé – cuspiu Klaus ironicamente.

\- Ah, amor, já me chamaram de coisa pior. – Damon, como sempre, não estava se importando com o que pensavam – E então, qual é plano?

\- O que faz você pensar que está incluído em algo aqui, Damon?

\- Bem, que tal o seguinte: eu ajudo na caçada às bruxas, que Bonnie não ouça isso, e em troca você deixa Elena e Mystic Falls em paz.

Klaus sorriu para Damon e depois mirou todos na mesa. Balançou sua taça de vinho branco, fez um biquinho desdenhoso e cuspiu: - Escute, Damon. Não tenho necessidade de sua ajuda. O que pode nos dizer?

\- Bem, soube através de fonte confiável, oh, vocês devem conhecê-la – ele apontou para os Originais - os outros dois idiotas não devem saber dela, enfim, essa tal fonte me contou sobre o tal ritual qual você, Klaus, quer evitar.Não se preocupe, eu no seu lugar faria o mesmo. – levantou o copo de uísque como quem brinda algo. Damon parecia muito à vontade.

\- Acha que pode negociar comigo?

\- Quem diabos é esse cara? – Era Sam tentando entender algo ali.

\- É uma pulga que vive em Mystic Falls, onde estamos temporariamente alocados. – respondeu Elijah. – É um vampiro.

\- Novidade! – Dean olhou para Sam imaginando mil formas de sairem dali vivos. Um covil de vampiros, onde foram parar!

\- Uh, quem é o nervosinho?

\- São os irmãos Winchester. São caçadores. – Elijah começava a ficar impaciente.

\- O que vocês caçam? – Damon fingiu interesse.

\- Coisas – respondeu Dean.

\- Coisas... Tipo?

\- Tipo você. – Sam não gostou nada dele.

\- Uh, estou jantando com caçadores de vampiros? Uma mesa com quatro vampiros e dois caçadores. Que interessante. Parece que estão em desvantagem, amigos.

\- Ok, vamos parar de conversa. – Rebekah estava impaciente. – Anda, Nik, resolve logo isso. Ou mata ele ou aceita o acordo.

\- Que rude. – Damon fingiu ser magoado e piscando para Rebekah enquanto servia mais uísque.

\- Ok, eu aceito. Quanto mais peões melhor.

\- Ótimo! Aonde vamos?

\- Os Winchester precisam aceitar também. Vou explicar. Existe uma bruxa que está espalhando por aí que pode me matar. Na verdade que poderá assim que tiver poder suficiente para isso. Ela está por trás dos sumiços das garotas no Pântano, antes que vocês dois perguntem – Klaus se referia a Dean e Sam. – Ok, relaxe, está livre. – Ele soltou Dean da hipnose. Agora podia se mexer e estava mais calmo. – Quem estão procurando lá?

\- Uma amiga da família. Ela estava caçando e sumiu. O último lugar que esteve foi no Pântano.

\- Provavelmente está viva. Todas estão. As bruxas esperam a lua cheia para realizar o ritual.

Dean e Sam pareciam aliviados. Ao menos Jo podia mesmo estar viva, então.

\- Precisamos descobrir o covil das bruxas e destruir tudo o que acharmos, inclusive elas. Infelizmente não podemos adentrar no território do pântano, como Klaus disse, está bloqueado para vampiros. Clair é muito engenhosa. – Agora era Elijah quem explicava.

\- Exatamente. Então o trato é o seguinte, nos unimos e acabamos com as bruxas, salvam sua amiga e de quebra ainda fazem a caçada de vocês. O que acham?

\- Como achamos o covil se ele é no Pântano onde tudo afunda? – Sam quis saber.

\- Existe um perímetro onde a terra é firme. Fica no lado norte e vocês dois vão chegar lá. No entanto, contam que existem fantasmas por lá. Talvez seja apenas parte da lenda que atrai turistas.

\- Fantasmas não são problemas para nós, Elijah.

\- Ótimo, Dean. Quando chegarem lá, vão matar tudo que virem e assim irão enfraquecer a proteção do lugar. Vamos entrar e encontrar Clair.

\- E matá-la. – acrescentou Rebekah.

\- Sim, querida. – Assentiu Klaus.

\- Parece simples. – Comentou um Sam pensativo. Ele estava menos tenso na presença de seres que teoricamente deviam estar matando e não de conversa ou planejando tarefas.

\- E é! Vai ser moleza. Damon, não vejo utilidade para você.

\- Klaus sempre me subestimando. Acho que não sabem de um detalhe. Essa tal de Clair está usando um corpo novo. Ninguém vai saber quem ela é. E de alguma forma está usando um grimório bem antigo. Sabe, do tempo dos Originais. Talvez saibam quem o fez...

\- Do que está falando?

\- Uma tal de Esther, soa familiar? Percebeu o trocadilho? – Damon estava quase rindo.

\- O grimório de Esther aqui? – Klaus parecia atordoado.

\- Coisa de bruxa, você sabe. Elas todas se cruzam.

\- Que diabos é um grimório? – Dean estava por fora.

\- É como um diário de feitiços, acredito. – Sam parecia entender um pouco.

\- É o livro de feitiços de... Esther.

\- Ora, da mãe de vocês, seus tolos! Por que a timidez?

\- Vocês têm mãe? Uma mãe bruxa? Uma bruxa mãe de vampiros? – Acho que estão mais loucos do que pensei.

\- Nossa família era totalmente humana antes de sermos transformados em vampiros, os primeiros a andar pela Terra.

\- Preciso de álcool, Sammy.

\- Acho que eu também.

\- Rapazes, a mãe deles está morta. Klaus cuidou disso pessoalmente. – outro brinde imaginário.

Klaus levantou da mesa e se dirigiu a todos – O plano está traçado. Amanhã sairemos à caça das bruxas de Manchac. Estão dispensados. – Ele se retirou da sala e deixou todos se entreolhando e um Damon sorridente.

\- Tem um quarto para mim, doce Rebekah?

\- Tem vários caixões onde eu ficaria muito feliz em jogar você.

\- Preciso dormir em algum lugar, não seja rude, aqui tem uns dez quartos pelo menos.

\- Bem, não é exatamente o que faríamos numa situação comum... – Dean arregalou os olhos para Sam "NÃO!" – Estamos numa pousada, pode ficar lá se quiser.

\- O quê? Está convidando um vampiro para a casa da Grace?

\- Calma, é uma pousada, na verdade ele poderia entrar lá sem a permissão dela. Não lembra que Klaus entrou numa boa?

\- Ela vai nos matar.


End file.
